AT LAST
by liliana-katherina
Summary: Lily was kidnapped as a little girl.Now,eleven years later,she's a transfer student from America, and though there three boys who remember her amd love her, she remembers none of them.R-rated so i can put whatever i want
1. Prologue

"Aren't the kids beautiful honey?" asked Melissa Lupin to her husband, Edward, watching his twin babies sleep. Melissa was a beautiful woman with dirty blond hair, and startling emerald eyes.

"Definitely" Edward answered "Lily and Remus are the more beautiful kids I've ever seen. You've made me the happier man in the world" he finished with a grin. Edward was a tall, lean man with dark red hair and yellow-gray eyes.

"You better always remember that sir...Look at the full moon, it's beautiful isn't it honey?" she gave him a peck in the cheek.

######################

"Lily what are you looking at?" asked a four year old boy with dirty blond and yellow-gray eyes, coming behind a girl.

"Look Remus" said the girl. She had fiery red hair, and almond shape emerald eyes "a puppy" she said with a grin in her face. Right next to a huge tree, there was a huge shadow. It seemed like a dog, but much bigger, and it was growling.

Instinctively, Remus stood in front of his sister. He didn't know what that thing behind the tree was, but something told him that it wasn't a puppy, or a dog for that matter.

"Come on Remi" Lily tugged at his hand to go to the 'dog'

"No sis.. I don't thing that's a dog" Remus answered in a whisper. He stopped his sister and pinned him behind him. In that same moment, the shadow stir and took a step forward, yellow ayes appeared, looking at the children. Coming forward, Remus could see that indeed it was not a dog, what was in front of them was a very big and terrifying beast, with long sharp fangs and drool coming out of his mouth.

"MOM" he shouted, pushing Lily to the side, before everything went black.

####################

Remus woke up slowly 'I'm sorry ma'am but your son was bitten, and now he's a werewolf' he could still hear the dreadful news the nurse voiced her mother. 'she was crying' thought Remus. A noise caught his attention, someone was sobbing, it seemed like a girl... He sat up in the bed, ignoring the protest of his body, at the bed in front of him, he could see a mound in the bed sheets of the hospital, looking at it, he could see a mop of red hair coming out of it. Lily?

"Lily?" why was she crying?

"Remus?" came a muffle voice from the mound. A beautiful girl came from under it, but right now, her face was tear-strained, and her eyes were red. When she saw him, she started sobbing a little harder.

"Little sis, what's wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face, he didn't like his little twin sister to be upset, less to cry.

"I-I'm sorry Remi, it's all my fault, I..."

"Lils, it's not your fault sis" How can she think that? He was the brother, he had to protect her. He would do that again, there was no doubt of that.

"It is, and now mommy says..."

"Lily, of course it's not your fault, don't ever say that again"

Lily looked at him, he was his twin brother, the most important person in the whole world for her "Remi I keep having nightmares, can I sleep with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course here" Lily nearly jumped from her bed and run to Remus' When she was laying next to him, she gave her a bear hug "I love you Remi"

"I love you too Lils"

#####################

Lily was playing in the park with Remus, she still thought that what happened a few weeks ago was her fault, but didn't say anything to him, he always got mad when she did that. She heard a noise behind her, in the bushes. Curiosity won, and she got up following the noise. Four tall men, dressed in black robes, were standing in front of her

"Lily!!" she heard Remus call behind her

"Lily where are you?...DAD!!" he yelled when he saw the men standing in front of Lily.

Chaos started, and spells were flying in the air. Someone grab Lily and, pointed her with a wand, and everything went black.

#####################

"Mom" little Remus asked her sobbing mother, who was sitting in the living room" when is Lily coming back, I miss my sister"

"Remi, oh my little Remi, Li-Lily isn't coming back"

"That's not true" He yelled "She IS coming back" he turned around and run to his room, crying his heart out for his sister.

#########################

(Six years later)

In London......

"Remus" his father called him to come down the big living room

"Yes Dad"

"Come down here, we have news for you"

"Yes" said Remus from the stairs

"First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY...and second...you ARE going to HOGWARTS" he yelled, giving his only son a big hug

In America.......

"Lily what the hell is that" Shouted an eleven year old horse-face girl "Get that beast out of here"

"Oh Petunia" Lily Evans said "It's just an owl, a beautiful owl" She said petting the bird. Lily read it, her eyes wide "MOM, DAD!!!!!!!!!"

"What darling" Came Elisa Evans, a beautiful blond woman with green eyes, voice

"Look" Lily handed the paper to her parents

"It seems" said Alexander Evans "That you are a witch baby girl" he said giving her a bear hug "And by the way, happy eleventh birthday Lily Evans" her parents told her at the same time, giving her a squishing hug

Behind them, Lily could see that Petunia was muttering "Freak"

===========================================================

So here it is the first chapter =) hope you liked it Next chapter will be Five years later, when Lily is transfer to Hogwarts. But...What happen to Lily? Why was she taken away? Why is she Evans now? Why does she think the Evans are her family? All and more questions will be answer... in later chapter... so...you'll have to WAIT JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE.... Yeahhhhhhhh I love cliffhangers jejejeje REVIEW PLEASE


	2. She's Back

Chapter II

Here are just some things I realized about the first chapter:

The London/America part is Seven years later after the disappearance.

Petunia is twelve years old.

**EvanescentLife :** Hey thank you for your review, I'll try to explain all the details, but each one of them will come in their own chapters. Yeah I know I need editing (periods, comas, etc) but I wrote that chapter late at night, and I was really tired so I couldn't do much editing, but I'll try to improve =)

**hot-MrsMoony: **THANKS...I'll try to write more, whenever I have time 'cause next time I'm starting classes

**SarahPotter3: **I hope you like this chapter. GASHIAS!!!

**Huntress-595: **I love when people like what I write GRACIAS!!!!!

**Dreamer The Mistwolf: **hope you like this chapter, love your review

**ScarlettWhispers: **I read the story you said, and yeah they do are alike...we think alike jeje...but this is not a copy (I hate when this happens), and I hope that they aren't alike in the future, I'll try to make it original. Keep reading it and let me know if you liked it. Thanks for the review!!!

==================================

Six years later... sixth year

Hogwarts Express

"Remus, Remus!!!" James was shaking his friend awake. He was saying his sister name again, in his sleep. _Lily_ , James remembered Lily. He met her when they were little, Remus' family was James' neighbor, so it was normal for them, along with Sirius (he also lived in the same street) to be together as children. He remembered the first time he had seen her, twelve years ago.

_James was walking in the park with his parents. When he spotted a couple of kids playing. "Mom, can I go play with those kids over there, please?" he pleaded his mom_

"_Sure honey, just stay close ok, your father and I are going to be over there" she with a smile._

"_ok" he went running to the kids. One of them was his friend Sirius black, but the other boy he didn't know. He had dirty blond hair and yellow-gray eyes, and was laughing, maybe Sirius told him a joke._

"_Hey Sirius" he said standing next to them._

"_HEY JAMES" Sirius yelled, tackling him to the ground._

"_Sirius get OFF me!! I need air!!" _

"_oh" Sirius get away from him, and look at Remus who had an amused expression "oh James, this is Remus Lupin, Remus, this is James Potter"_

"_hi" they said._

"_Remi" James heard a voice from behind him, it was a sweet, girly voice. He turned around, and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had her red shiny hair in a ponytail, and big sparkling emerald eyes. She looked at him with curiosity, he liked that look._

"_Hello Lily Flower, how nice to see you" Sirius said placing an arm around her shoulders. A grin plastered in his face._

"_Sirius" Remus said between clenched teeth "Get away from my sister"_

"_Oh Remus, but she is lovely"_

"_And my sister"_

"_But-"_

"_NO"_

"_But-_

"_NO"_

_While the two boys were arguing, Lily and James continue to stare at each other. She still had that curious look, as if trying to figure out who he was, and James still had a smile in his face._

"_Hi, I'm Lily Lupin" She said, her smile flattening when she notice that he didn't answer her question._

_James, noticing his actions said "I'm James Potter"_

_Her smile came back "Nice meeting you James Potter, I hope we can be friends"_

'I hope we can be friends' that phrase was still in his mind. The day she disappeared he had cried all night, one of his best friends was gone. He missed her, his _Angel, _he always will.

"Remus" Sirius voice brought him back to the present "Come on Moony wake up"

"LILY"Remus yelled, jerking to a sitting position. He was covered in sweat, and everything about his 'nightmare' came back to him, Lily... the day she disappeared... those men taking her away... _'you'll never going to see her again boy' _the voice of the deatheater was still in his ears, when he noticed Sirius talking to him

"Remus are you ok? You were dreaming again"

"I know...sorry about that Padfoot"

"Don't worry about it Moony, we all miss her you know, but we are together in it"

"Yeah...you know Padfoot, You look really scary when you start talking like that" he said with a grin, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" James joined the conversation "Seriously Sirius, you don't look good being serious" Remus and James starting laughing so hard at Sirius shocked face, that they fell from their seats.

"HEY" they started laughing harder, and Sirius couldn't help but joined them.

"What are you laughing about?" came the sleepy voice from wormtail, that has just woken up.

"At the scary Serious Sirius, seriously Sirius, don't ever be that serious again" (I'm a little tired right now, CAN'T YOU TELL)

"Eh?" with that, the three other marauders started laughing harder.

The train stopped, and the marauders run to take one of the carriages, they were STARVING, it seemed like years since they ate the candies from the trolley, when in reality, it was just three hours ago (How much can they eat?)

"I'm starving" James nearly jumped from the carriage as soon as it seemed it was stopping.

"James wait up!!" yelled Sirius jumping behind him

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts wormtail" Remus said coming down from the carriage.

He smiled at Remus "Come on, let's go before they eat all the food" They started to run after them, but then saw that James and Sirius standing, and next to them, was standing Dumbledore.

When They were at Dumbledore office, they were still wondering why has he asked them to accompany him to his office. They haven't done anything... YET.

"Professor... why are we here, we haven't done anything" asked Sirius.

"Yet Mr. Black...yet. But that's not why you are here. Please sit down boys, I have important news to give you"

"When they were sited, he continued "you see, we have a new sixth year student these year, from America"

The Marauders looked at each other "Excuse me professor" James was the one who voiced the question "What that this has to do with us?"

"A lot indeed Mr. Potter. You'll see who it is by yourselves in a few minutes. But I wanted to tell you before you meet her. Her parents were murdered this summer, that's why she is coming to Hogwarts. But... she is not who she thinks she is...don't interrupt me boys please. She doesn't remember anything...AT ALL. In her mind, she's always been who she thinks she is. I know this is all confusing for you boys now, but remember what I am telling you right now, because she has no idea of who she is, or who her real family is. Don't say a word of that to her, you'll only frighten her, and she will think you are all crazy. Remember what I am saying boys, you'll understand in a minute, now let's go to the feast" and with that they left the office.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Remus when Dumbledore was out of reach.

"I have no idea" answered James as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at them, 'cause they were late, as they took their sits.

"And now" said Dumbledore when they sat "Before we start the feast, let me present you a new student, she's joining the Gryffindor's sixth year, welcome please to Miss... Lily Evans" In that moment a gorgeous girl, with shoulder-length shiny red hair, and big, sparkling emerald eyes.

"Oh my god" whispered James, he would recognize those eyes everywhere.

"Is that who I think she is" mumbled Sirius, open mouthed.

"Lily" whispered Remus in disbelieve, a single tear running down his face.

* * *

And here it is chapter II, hope you like it guys. I loved doing the las t sentence

"Lily" whispered Remus in disbelieve, a single tear running down his face. It's so lovely jeje...REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Don´t you remember?

Chapter III

Lily was waiting for Dumbledore to signal her to come into the Great Hall. She was nervous, she always was when she was in a new place, and this was going to be her home for the next year "I hope they like me" she whispered to herself while remembering the reason why she was here this year.

_She came home late that night after going to the movies with some of her new muggles friends. Her family has just move to England from USA a few months ago, because of her dad's job. She was happy, she had new friends in this country, and in a few days, she was going back to school. She knew there was a Magic School here in England, Hog... something, but she decided she wanted to continue study in America with her old friends, and as it was a boarding school, there was no problem. But as soon as she stepped into the house doorstep, she felt that something wasn't right. Since she could remember, she has always had like a sixth sense, and it has never been mistaken before._

"_Please no" She pleaded no one in particular. She threw open the door, and run inside just to find darkness. She felt the light switch with her hands, but it wasn't working. She felt her way forwards, only to see that the moonlight that was coming from the huge living room window, was pointing to something in the ground._

"_NO" she cried out. Her parents were lying lifeless in her house floor "Mom, Dad please NO"_

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Petunia screamed as she came into the living room "YOU FREAK, YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD" She was crying, Lily could see, She kick her away from them "GET OUT OF HERE YOU MURDERER, FREAK, YOU KILLED MY PARENTS"_

"_Peti no, I-I-"_

"_GET OUT OF HERE, GET OUT"_

_Lily ran out of the house. It was not her fault, It couldn't be. She didn't even know who had done such an awful thing. GOD her parents were DEAD!! She stopped running, realizing she was in a park near her house. She fell to her knees and started crying her heart out._

"_Are you Lily Evans?" Lily heard a voice say a while later. Looking up she saw a man wearing a wizards robe. _

"_Yes" she whispered, still crying._

"_I'm an Ed Crugnail, I'm an auror" he said looking at her. Poor girl, she was in a foreign country, and her parents had just been killed. Poor girl "Come with me, I'll take you to a safer place"_

_That night she had met Albus Dumbledore, he had told her that her parents were murdered by Deatheaters, and that now she was to attend Hogwarts, as it was the safest place for her._

Lily was brought back to the present when she heard Dumbledore calling her. _'Everything will be just fine Lily, this is your new life'_ She opened the door, and entered the Great Hall. It was a huge room, bigger than she had imagined. The students were sited in four different tables (Lily figured out they were the houses' she's been told about). Everybody was looking at her, _'Do I have something in my face?'_ she was starting to get nervous. She looked at Dumbledore, and he motioned her to sit at the second table from the right, She supposed it was the Gryffin... something table she was sorted in.

She looked around and spotted a free chair. next to her was sitting a very handsome tall boy, with messy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. In front of him was a boy with dirty blond hair and yellow-gray eyes, and next to him was a boy with long black hair, and blue eyes. Both of them were handsome as well.

"Tuck in" she heard Dumbledore said.

The Marauders, minus Peter, were all stunned. After almost twelve years, Lily was Back. Suddenly all of what Dumbledore said made sense, but how? That didn't matter to them now, Lily was back. She sat next to them, and they stare at her. She look the same after all these years, well, grown up, but basically the same, with that bright red hair, and those sparkling emerald eyes, and the same ready smile.

"Are you ok?" Lily said to Remus, her voice full of concern.

"Wha- yes I'm fine" Remus answered wiping the single tear away. "I just... remembered someone" he couldn't believe his eyes _'My Lily, my sister is back"_

"Ok" she said uncertainly "Um, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked the three Marauders.

"um- it's just weird to have a transfer student" James said quickly. He couldn't believe it, his _angel_ was back. And she was more beautiful than what he remembered.

"Yeah you are the first one" Sirius mentioned _'Lily's back, I can't believe it'_

"Dumbledore mentioned it before" she answered giving them a small smile "By the way I'm Lily Evans" She didn't notice Remus winced at her name_ 'She's not an Evans'_ he thought quite angry

"I'm Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew"

"Nice to meet you"

"So is this your first time in England?" said James, wanting to know if she remembered at least a little.

"The first i remembered" she commented "Dad said we used to live here, but we moved to America almost twelve years ago, but i hardly remember anything of that time. Well, after all i was just four years old, but sometimes a see a BIG mannor, with a huge garden with a lake in it and all, sometimes i dream about it, as if it was another life or something. But it was another life, another country " Lily didn't see the painful look in Remus _'That's our house Lily'_

"And Lily why were you transferred?" asked Peter quite annoyed at the fact that she was getting all the attention, he was a marauder and she was just a new girl (He didn't know Lily)

"Well... m-my parents died when we just moved here, and Dumbledore said that this was a safe place so..." She looked down to her plate.

"Sorry" Remus glared at Peter, he definitely was inopportune.

"Don't worry about it" She said, her gaze still down. Lily missed her parents, and her sister, even though she hated her. When she looked up, she noticed that most of the boys were looking at her in a weird way, and most of the girls were glaring at her. Remus, seeing her discomfort yelled at everyone "STOP STARING" everybody was shocked, sweet Remus never yelled like that!!!

"Thank you, I bet it was just because I'm new"

"Yeah, but they didn't have to stare"

Sirius grinned, Remus have never liked any boy looking at her, and now that she was back after so long, he was sure he wouldn't let anyone near her.

After a while, she noticed the students were getting up. "Um-what's going on?"

"Oh, it's time to go to the common room, come on we'll show you" James got up from her chair.

"Wow" Lily exclaimed in her way to the Common Room "This place is huge"

James Smiled at That, Lily would always be lily, whether she remembered it or not, her ayes sparkled when she found something new and interesting.

"Snitch" he whispered to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open.

They walked to their common room, and showed Lily the way to the girl's rooms.

"Um, well see you tomorrow"

"'Night" they said.

After the boys were in the sixth year room, it was a few minutes before they spoke. They were still shocked.

"What's wrong with you guys, she's just another girl, no one important" said an annoyed Peter.

"Shut up Peter" Remus roared, Peter squeaked and stepped behind James.

"Remus clam down, he doesn't know" pleaded James, though he was annoyed at wormtail's comment.

"What?" he asked (wormtail)

"Lily is my twin sister peter" Remus said

"WHAT?"

"To make the story short, she was kidnapped almost twelve years ago, everybody thought she was dead, but as you see she's not. But she doesn't remember anything"

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own sister?" he said between clenched teeth.

"Sor-"

"Forget it" Remus mumbled.

"So you see here wormtail, after twelve years she's back, no memory, no anything, and we have no idea of what happened" Sirius said.

"I have my sister back" Remus said after a while "I see her like this..."

"Don't blame yourself Remus" James warned.

"I was suppose to protect her"

"You could have done nothing, they were Deatheaters"

"And now she's with us again" Sirius commented "We'll make her remember"

"She doesn't remember me, and I'm her twin" Remus whispered.

"Dumbledore said she wouldn't remember, but you heard her, she remembers the house, maybe with us she will remember all. W'll make sure of that Moony, don't worry. But the thing here is" said James "is that we can't let her alone, EVER"

"Of course not" continued Sirius "No body is taking her away again. We are everything she has now, even if she doesn't know"

"Nothing is going to ever happen to her again, I'll make sure of that" Remus declared.

"We all will" James said

"But why did they kidnapped her?" Peter asked

"That wormtail, no one knows" Remus answered with a dark expression "But trust me, I'll find out; and every single one of them, will pay"

* * *

So... here is chapter III, hoper you like it guys =) 


	4. Memories coming back

Chapter IV

_A cute little girl, about five, with long red hair was riding her tricycle in front of a big manor, while watching three boys around her age play in the street. They were looking curiously at an object, some kind of a game the kids they had seen earlier were playing with. They were talking slightly aloud, so she could hear everything they were saying._

"_I don't get it James, How does this thing works?" said one of them, his voice sounded slightly annoyed._

"_I don't know, I don't get why they ..."_

"_Guys, calm down" another one said "It's just a game, we can asked those kids tomorrow in the park"_

"_Ok..." the one called James started but stopped as a loud THUD was heard from behind them. Turning around he saw that Lily had fallen from her tricycle, and tears were shimmering from the corner of her eyes. He ran to her, kneeling down beside her._

"_Are you hurt Lily?" he asked, concern written all aver his little face. Tears were falling down her face. She took her hand away from her knee, to reveal a nasty scratch covered in blood._

"_I'm sorry" Lily sobbed. She looked up to see a pair of beautiful hazel eyes... _

Lily jerked awake, an odd feeling of longing in her heart _'what was that about'_ She's had strange dreams before, but that one didn't felt as if it were a dream, it felt like something else. And those kids felt so familiar. Looking around she noticed that nothing in the room seem familiar. _'Where am I?' _for a minute she was disoriented, she knew this was suppose to be her first day of classes, but this wasn't her bed, and those people sleeping in the other beds in the room, weren't her roommates, were they?. _'What the-'. _Everything came back to her at that moment...her parents...Hogwarts...The feast. Sadness flooded her, but pushed it away rapidly _'Smile Lily, this is your new life, and Everything will be just fine, this is just a new adventure'._ And Lily did smile when she remembered the boys she met, they seemed nice, and they wanted to be her friends, well at least she hoped. _'This may not a bad year after all'_.

After Lily was had changed into her school robes, she looked around, and, like all the girls were asleep, she decided to go downstairs and wait for one of the guys she met yesterday. _'The Marauders, what an original name'_ she thought in her way to the common room, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had told her yesterday night, in their way from the feast, that they were the pranksters of the school, and that 'Marauders' was the name they were known by. When she reached the common room, she seated in front of the hearth staring into the fire. A few minutes later, someone sited beside her. Turning to the boy next to her, she saw that James was staring at her.

"Morning Lils" he said, a smile forming.

"Morning" she grinned "Lils?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I just think it sounds lovely, as lovely as you" '_where the hell has that came from, she's Lily, Remus long lost twin, a friend that you haven't see in almost twelve years!!' _Lily blushed at his comment. _'She looks really cute when she blushes'_

"Good morning James" Prongs heard Remus grunted. _'Oh Boy, Don't tell me he heard It!'_ James looked at him _'Oh yeah, he heard... I'm DEAD'_

"Hey, Mooney"

"Good morning..._James_" Remus said, not saying anything, but if looks could kill... "Good morning Lily" his voice, and face soften when he looked at his sister.

"G-good morning Remus" God this is SO embarrassing.

"How did you spend your first night here?"

"It was fine" she said a little bit calmer "But I was a little excited about today, I hope the students like me"

"Of course They'll like you Lily" Said Sirius in a sleepy voice "You are just lovely" Sirius ignored Remus glare "By the way, why are you all up so damn early?"

"Why Padfoot, afraid of being alone" James teased.

"Ja ja Prongs" Sirius said "Anyhow, I won't be able to sleep again 'cause Peter is Snoring, REALLY loud"

"Poor Sirius" James said with mock concern "We know you need your Beauty sleep" Looking at him with a grin "I mean it Padfoot, you REALLY need it" Lily, Remus and James burst out laughing.

"Hey" and then he too began laughing.

"Come on Lily" Remus said helping her to stand up, and leading her to the portrait "Let's go to breakfast"

The four of them were sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast, when Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules.

"GOD!" Sirius cried out "Potions the first day of class, someone up there is against ME!" He starting crying dramatically, as everyone who had heard him.

"Is that class that bad?" asked Lily between giggles.

"God it's awful" James said "Professor Maincherg hates us Gryffindor"

"Specially James and Sirius" Remus said with a grin "They have made their goal to make his classes hell for him and the slytherins"

"HEY, it's a good cause"

"Anyway" Remus stated interrupting James "Tell us about you Lily"

"Me?... well... I have lived all my life, well, since I can remember in America, but my dad said, as I told you before, said that we used to live here. Um... what else...I have an older sister" pain flickered in her eyes as she remembered Petunia "B-but she hates me..."

"Why?" Remus demanded, who would hate his sister? If he ever saw that girl he was going to kill her.

"Well, I'm a freak, so she really didn't liked me, and...well... it was all my fault"

"Lily it was not" James said, suddenly furious at her unknown sister "You're not a freak, and definitely, you had nothing to do with your parents dead" James was hugging her by now.

Remus cough, glaring at James. '_Ok, I got to stop doing that, unless I wanna end up as werewolf food' _

"Thank you guys" she said truthfully, she was not gonna get depressed "You are really good friends, specially when you don't know me" she said smiling.

James was about to say something when he felt someone behind him. Turning around he saw a boy with extremely greasy hair.

"What do you want Snivellus?" He said glaring at the boy. Lily, who had just seen the boy, turned to see them with interest.

Snape just smirked and turned to look at Lily, a weird expression in his eyes, one that she couldn't place.

"Well, well...so this is the new mudblood"

* * *

Ok this is chapter four, sorry for the time, but i've just begin my lasses so i just didn't have the time.

Lily is satrting to remember, Lily by little. I know this chapter doesn't say much, but the next one will be better

* * *


	5. Hope

HELLO!!!!!!! HA! Well I'm back, I'm really sorry, but I couldn't update any sooner, but now I'm on vacations, and I got free time, so I can update MUCH sooner!!!!!

Thank you VERY much for all the reviews, I love them!!!!!

I'm not making you wait, so here it goes chap V!! hope you enjoy it!

Chapter V

Lily was shocked. She certainly wasn't expecting THAT. It was her first day of classes, and people were already calling her names. MUDBLOOD. It brought so many bad memories, of her first years at her former school. Sure Lily had a few friends and all, but there was always the fact that she was not pure, a muggleborn., It had taken a lot of time for people to stop bothering her, and those early years had done severe damage to her self esteem, though she didn't show it.

Without warning, before she could even blink, James and Sirius had taken their wands out and were sending death glares to Snape, but it was Remus who surprised her more. The first impression she had had of him was that he was a very calm, controlled person. But right now he seemed every bit as dangerous as a wild wolf, and he had grabbed Snape by his robe's collar.

"Don't you dare say that again, _Snivellus_" Remus' cold voice said, raising him from the ground.

"What Lupin?" Snape snapped, but a faint taint of fear could be seen in his eyes "Can't face the truth?"

"Go on Snape, give me a reason to curse the hell out of you" James shot, pointing his wand to Snape's neck.

"Please guys" Lily said, placing a delicate, small hand in James arm "L-let's go, class is starting soon"

James looked at her, and his anger subsided a little. Looking at her eyes, he saw sadness in them, fear, and at that moment all his anger came back, and he wanted to kill him, right in that minute and spot. But decided against it, for Lily's sake, it was her first day.

"Come on Remus" Sirius said in a low voice "We can deal with _him_ later"

He didn't let go for a few minutes. "See you later, _Snape_" Remus spat, leaving a furious Snape, and a shocked students all over the Great Hall.

"We'll see who laughs last, Lupin" Snape whispered, an evil glint in his dark eyes.

Remus was still furious, how dare that idiot to say something like that to his sister! Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Lily was looking at the floor, and there were tears in her eyes. Yeah, Snape was definitely going to pay, but for now, he must take care of Lily, but decided to give her some time, he was going to talk to her later.

They arrived early to the Potions Dungeon, there was no one there so they had time to talk.

"Are you ok Lily?" Sirius asked once they were seated, his voice full of concern. They haven't talked since they left the great hall, he was sure Lily was upset, and the marauders were all too angry to talk.

"Hh?" Lily said, she was still upset about what happen this morning. _'Lily stop it' _she said to herself _'been there, done that, remember'_ "I'm fine Sirius, don't worry about it?"

"What do you mean don't worry?" Remus, who was sitting next to her, asked "Lily that idiot called you… you know, and that's not something that you let pass"

"Remus really" Lily insisted "It's alright, I'm use to it really" They all looked stunned at Lily, who just shrugged, and fortunately was safe from the questioning by the students who were entering the classroom. A few minutes later, Professor Maincherg entered the room. He was a tall handsome dark haired man.

"Good Morning class" he said in a clod voice. His cold eyes roamed the faces of the students, and stopped just a minute at the marauders, and Lily. Then, turning back to the board, he tapped it with his wand, and the instructions of a very complicated potion appeared. The marauders, Lily noticed, groaned at the potion, which was a really difficult one.

"Is there a problem gentlemen" the professor asked with a sneer.

"Of course not professor" Sirius said "But couldn't you have gotten one more challenging for us?" he said sarcastically.

The professor smiled evilly, but just said "50 points from Gryffindor" After that, the students went on doing their potions, it took them all the class to finish the complicated potion. But the strange thing was that the professor had conveniently forgotten to say the name of the potion.

"I wonder what potion are we making" Lily mused to Remus, his potion partner.

"Yeah, how strange" he agreed. While doing the potion, he couldn't stop looking at Lily. He still couldn't believe it, he wanted to see her all the time 'cause he was afraid she was going to disappear again. He remembered that Lily had been a very happy girl, always had a ready smile on her face. And she had also been shy, always blushing when someone looked at her too much, or when they complimented her. He smiled, he had missed her.

"What are you smiling at Remus?" she asked clueless.

"you remind me of someone"

"You said that before, who do I remind you of?"

"My-my…"

"who?"

"Never mind little girl"

"little girl?" she said, understanding that he didn't want to talk about that person.

He grinned "It suits you"

"You know Remus. I don't know but, it's funny, but I have this feelingthat I've met you before"

Remus stopped working on the potion, hope shining in his eyes.

"I really don't know why" she continued "but I have that feeling, that somehow… I also have that feeling around Sirius and James" _But James is slightly different _she thought in the back of her mind.

"I have that feeling too" he said, smiling.

"Maybe we met in another life, maybe we were… like best friends or...family!"

"Maybe I was…y-your b-brother"

She grinned, a happy expression on her face. _Maybe she IS remembering. I'll have to make her remember somehow._

They continued to make the potion. But none of them noticed that the professor was looking at them. His cold eyes fixed on the twins _So the little girl is back _he thought grimly _This is going to be really interesting, wonder what the dark lord is going to do about it_

_

* * *

__Yay!, hope you like it. _

_So it seems that the potion master knows something, wonder what that is??!!! 0 And Lily is starting to remember, will she knoe the thruth??!! and what would her REAL parents think ehwn they know their daughter is alive! And what is she feeling for James?_

_Again, Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
